Canon Archive: Nathaniel Howe
The following is a thread archive for the canon character, Nathaniel Howe. We hope this helps when researching what a canon has done on the board and helps those interested in interacting with or playing this canon in the future. If you are currently playing this canon, please help keep this archive current by adding your threads once they have been moved to the archive. =Threads from the Past= Dragon Age: Origins *The Letter - Nathaniel decides to return to Ferelden after discovering his father's death *His Father's Son - Nathaniel receives a stranger's aid Awakening *Your Rope or Mine - Aedan conscripts Nathaniel *Regrets - Nathaniel wakes up after his Joining =9:31= Firstfall *Beer Goggles - Nathaniel drinks the green stuff and questions his life choices. *Pranks - Sigrun and Oghren manage their mischief in the form of pranks on Nathaniel. Haring *Pranks Part Deux! - Anders plots revenge. Nathaniel gets an eyeful. *Rye Thoughts - Rendon Howe's birthday and his son goes to celebrate on the ramparts of Vigil's Keep. Oghren joins. *Arriving in Style - The King comes to Vigil's Keep *Commander and Arl, Regent and Friend - Nathaniel and Aedan talk family *The Start of Something New - Nathaniel walks in on Anders and a friend *Target Practice - Nathaniel tries to teach the unteachable archery *Nursing Wounds - Nathaniel and Anders share some wine in the old Howe family nursery *If Today was Your Last Day - Nathaniel meets a new recruit, Aerion =9:32= Wintermarch *(3) Refugee - Anders brings Breanna to Nathaniel *Who's Your Daddy? - Nathaniel meets Breanna in the library *(14) Rings and Things - Nathaniel helps Aedan pick out a ring *(21) Nocking at Opportunity - Nathaniel tries to teach Breanna archery *(22) The Broken Creed - Aedan tells Nathaniel about Morrigan *(22) The Game Breanna has the worst timing and visits Nathaniel *(23) Thought I knew - Nathaniel and Oghren discuss Morrigan *(23) The Last Door on the Left - Nathaniel meets the Orlesian Wardens *(23) Once Around the Ride - Nathaniel makes bad life choices but not as bad as Ferren *Lost (24) Nathaniel helps save a woman in Amaranthine and meets Fiona for the first time *(24) Way Leads On To Way - Nathaniel accompanies Fiona to Vigil's Keep. They are distracted along the way. *(25) The Disagreement - Aedan and Nathaniel come to an accord *(26) The Hunt - Nathaniel takes the Orlesians hunting. Aerion charges a boar. Guardian *(4) Dearest Nathaniel - Constance informs Nathaniel of her marriage to Roderick Yorath *(16) Traitors - Nathaniel and Fiona discuss family in the library of Vigil's Keep *(15) Suck on a Fireball - Nathaniel tries to calm Anders after his talk with Aedan *(20) Delicate Things - Nathaniel tells Fiona of Aedan's plans for the Landsmeet *(25) Long Time No See - Nathaniel and Fergus see each other for the first time in a very long time Drakonis *(3) Mind If I Join You - Nathaniel buys a gift for Fiona and meets a new warden volunteer, Auriana *(Landsmeet) The Warden's Report - Nathaniel becomes Arl of Amaranthine and Warden-Commander *(6) Two Tribes - Roderick and Nathaniel have a chat. The yard sticks come out. *(11) All Tomorrows - Nathaniel returns from Denerim and brings Fiona a gift *(12) A Single Sip - Recruits participate in the Joining *(13) The Rules Section - The newest wardens are told what is expected of them *(15) Thicker Than Water - Fiona's father comes to visit the Keep with a gift for Nathaniel and the wardens *(15) Damaged People - Nathaniel and Fiona discuss the future and her father *(16) Policy of Truth - Nathaniel tells Aedan about Fiona and seeks his guidance *(17) Dark Birds, Informative Words - Nathaniel writes Oghren and asks him to recruit Ser Niven of Bellwood *(17) The Decisions We Make - Nathaniel and Dougal discuss the future of the Costigans *(17) Logistics - Nathaniel and Philippe discuss warden business *(17) Changes - Nathaniel and Fiona adjust to their new arrangement *(18) Four Courses - Nathaniel and Fiona share dinner with Aedan and Jenna *(18) The Company You Keep - Fiona and Nathaniel discuss the dinner *(19) I Will Be Worthy - Siali and Aedan spar while Nathaniel talks to Fiona's uncle, Ramsay *(20) Bear Hunting - Nathaniel and Fiona meet Brendan in the woods *(21) Solid Ground - Nathaniel chats with Mysaria when she returns to the Keep *(21) Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen - Nathaniel and Brendan have a talk *(22) Object of Affection - Fiona returns something to Nathaniel he thought lost forever and something he wished she never found *(23) Breath of Fresh Air - Nathaniel and Siali talk shop. Siali meets Fiona. *(24) Go With the Flow - Nathaniel sends Aerion to Denerim *(25) Relations - Nathaniel introduces Fiona to Delilah *(25) Fire and Whispers - Nathaniel reads his father's journal *(26) Changing of the Guard - Nathaniel watches the guards practice and chats with Anders *(28) Returning to Duty - Nathaniel and Cauthrien meet for the first time when she comes to the Keep seeking aid. *(30) No News is Good News - Nathaniel and Philippe discuss a letter from the First Warden Cloudreach *(1) Sword for All Seasons - Wade gives Cauthrien a sword. Nathaniel introduces her to Anders. *(12) Dreams, Duty, and Demands - Nathaniel tells Aedan about the First Warden's demands *(13) Facing the Sodding Music - Oghren tells Nathaniel what he did in the Deep Roads *(13) Meeting the Commander - Nathaniel meets a new warden, Fiagai *(14) Changing Course - Nathaniel recruits Cauthrien into the Grey Wardens *(16) Primitive Notion - Fiagai has a big mouth. Nathaniel conscripts an entire room *(16) Last One Standing - A one-eyed archer has a one-eyed archer's aim. *(16) Truth, Lies and Consequences - Nathaniel sets Fiona aside, like a martyr *(19) Vanishing Point - Nathaniel and Vaia speak in the dungeons of Vigil's Keep *(20) Repaid - Dougal brings Bronnleigh to the Keep to volunteer to become a Grey Warden. They discuss Fiona *(20) Putting a Fine Point on It - Anders gives Nathaniel his opinion about the break up *(21) Bad Venison - Nathaniel, Fiagai and Ser Niven go on a hunt. Ser Niven has an accident *(21) The Sinner in Me - Fiona discovers what Nathaniel did on his hunting trip *(22) Parting Words - Nathaniel orders Brendan to accompany Fiona to Denerim *(23) Sod it. Now what? - Nathaniel appoints Oghren his second in command. *(23) Not Made of Gold - Nathaniel and Cauthrien discuss his father and Loghain. *(27) Seven - The latest batch of warden recruits are Joined. Not all survive. *(28) The Color of Truth - Cauthrien awakens after the Joining. Nathaniel and she speak. Bloomingtide *(1) Horizons - Nathaniel appoints a new Guard-Captain, Penelope Bridge *(2) Harder, Faster, Stronger - Nathaniel watched Fiagai and Kahrin spar. *(5) A Day on the Town - Nathaniel takes Delilah to the market *(5) Just a Templar That You Used to Know - Nathaniel and Fiagai discuss Devlin *(6) Roads - Nathaniel receives a nighttime visitor at the arl's estate in Amaranthine. He comes to a decision. *(7) Justice is Done - A hanging happens in the city of Amaranthine *(7) The Last Mistake - Nathaniel delivers the news about Bronnleigh *(7) Two Roads Diverged - Nathaniel asks Fiona a question *(9) Death in the Family - Nathaniel attends the funeral for Fiona's brother, Bronnleigh *(9) A Bit of Unsolicited Advice - Fiona gives Nathaniel a letter written by the King *(9) The Other Side of the Wall - Nathaniel and Fiona wed *(10) Just So You Know - Nathaniel writes Alistair *(11) You Told Me So - Nathaniel leaves Anders a thank you gift *(11) Papa Don't Preach - Nathaniel and Fiona tell Dougal what they have done *(12) Duty Calls - Nathaniel and Vaia discuss duty and the Grey Wardens *(16) Family Ties - Dougal and Nathaniel have a conversation *(20) Fraternization - Philippe and Nathaniel discuss Philippe's trip to the Blackmarsh *(21) Dances with Bulls - Nathaniel and Anders talk about Vaia Solace *(1) Book Worms - Fiona and Nathaniel have some fun in the library and get interrupted by Kahrin *(3) Feeling a little Sheepish - Nathaniel makes Brendan a knight *(5) All Apologies - Vaia apologizes to Nathaniel *(12) Insubordination - Anders confesses to Nathaniel what he has done *(12) Talk Me Down - The aftermath of the attack on the Keep *(13) Living on the Razor's Edge - Nathaniel meets his newest warden, Adara Firstfall *(15) Ghosts - A painting reappears in Nathaniel's life =9:33= Kingsway *(1) Dearly Beloved - It's a Costigan/Foote wedding. *cue dramatic music* *(5) Somebody Please Put Baby in a Corner - Kahrin, Marius, Nathaniel and Adara deal with Moat's baby *(14) Bows Before - Fiagai and Nathaniel go hunting *(15) Healing Touch - Anders helped Nathaniel's family. The ice between them thaws slightly *(22) Oh The Changes Wrought - Nathaniel and Aedan reunite *(23) Out and About - Nathaniel runs into Iain in Amaranthine *(24) No Black Tie Required - Ain't no party like a Grey Warden party *(25) Breakfast of Champions - Philippe returns to Vigil's Keep *(25) Simple Gifts - Nathaniel gives Fiona a mabari *(26) Choices and Consequences - Aedan and Nathaniel disagree... again Harvestmere *(1) Good Dog - Fiagai and Nathaniel visit the Waxed Trumpet *(3) New Boss Same As the Old Boss - Nathaniel meets Carver *(12) The Arrest Nathaniel has an apostate serving on the kitchen staff at Vigil's Keep arrested by templars *(21) Boys in the Woods - Nathaniel discovers the triangle that is Fiagai, Carver and Adara. *(21) Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire - Nathaniel takes Adara on a swimming lesson *(22) Unexpected Delivery - Nathaniel gets a surprise delivery from the Free Marches, his daughter, Eunice *(27) An Incident on the Road - Fiona and Kahrin are attacked on the road and return to the Keep with injuries *(27) Spare the Rod - Nathaniel and Anders discuss the attack on Fiona and Kahrin *(30) Master, Commander (and that other Guy) - Nathaniel and Carver discuss the trip in the woods Firstfall *(1) Dinner Becomes Her - Nathaniel, Fiona, Fiagai and Adara celebrate Satinalia together *(1) Crosstalk - Nathaniel gets lost in the bottle and talks to Anders *(2) The Way Things Are - Nathaniel and Fiona have a...talk *(30) Laid to Rest Nathaniel and Fiona attend Eamon's funeral Haring *(14) Shatters - Nathaniel receives the news of Fiona's death *(18) The Masquerade - Nathaniel continues to deal with Fiona's death *(20) Until Death Do Us - Nathaniel begins cleaning out Fiona's belongings. Anders comes to visit *(24) Three Men and a Lady - Nathaniel, Henry and Fiagai go to the Waxed Trumpet *(25) Man Interrupted - Carver walks in on Nathaniel at a very bad time *(25) Rock Bottom - Nathaniel goes to visit Adara about his broken hand *(27) Everything He Made - Nathaniel visits his sister =9:34= Wintermarch *(1) Insufferable - Nathaniel receives a letter from Aedan *(3) So About That - Nathaniel apologizes to Carver *(6) There You Are - Anders visits Nathaniel in the stables. Their friendship comes to an end. *(9) Last Man Standing - Nathaniel makes Fiagai second in command at Vigil's Keep *(20) A Question of Time - Nathaniel and Adara share a campfire Drakonis *Warning Flies South - Grey Warden correspondence about the mage/templar conflict Cloudreach *(4) Dead Wives Club - Nathaniel returns to Ferelden from Orlais *(4) No Better Place to Stay - Nathaniel meets Bethany Hawke after her return to Ferelden *(4) Too Drunk for a Thread Title - Nathaniel and Oghren reunite *(4) Late Arrival - Nathaniel informs Cauthrien he'll be late to Denerim *(5) What's a Hangover - Oghren asks Nathaniel a favor. Nathaniel orders Oghren to Soldier's Peak *(5) About That - Nathaniel apologizes to Breanna about his behavior the last time they met *(6) The Cave - Nathaniel and Fergus go for a ride *(7) By the Way - Nathaniel shares breakfast with Anya and Tristan *(7) A Favor - Breanna agrees to go with Nathaniel to market. He runs into a (ass) face from the past *(7) Two Tribes - Teagan and Nathaniel make nice nice *(7) Suffer Well - Nathaniel and Breanna make nice nice. Teagan does not approve -100 *(8) Goodbyes - Nathaniel leaves notes for Breanna and Fergus before leaving Highever *(8) Tell Me S'More About You - Nathaniel and Bethany talk around the campfire *(10) Paying Debts - Nathaniel travels to Denerim with Bethany and Henry. Runs into someone he owes a favor to, Dristan *(10) Oh Brother, Who Art Thou? - Nathaniel discusses the lyrium trade with Ferdinand and Dristan. *(12) You Were Saying - Nathaniel returns to the Grey Warden compound and meets Felton *(13) Another Day - Nathaniel and Cauthrien talk Warden business. He gives her an apology *(14) A Warden's Report - Nathaniel informs the King of the latest on the Grey Wardens *(14) He Said What? - Nathaniel questions his life choices *(15) Perfect Day - Nathaniel watches the execution of Fiona's killers *(15) Happy Palace Day - Nathaniel takes Bethany on a tour of the Royal Palace *(15) They Started It - Nathaniel receives a letter from Lucian about events in Amaranthine *(15) To the World Gone Away - Anders brings Nathaniel a nameday gift. *(18) Seeing a Guy About a Thing - Nathaniel runs into Jowan again *(20) I Nose It was Your Birthday - Nathaniel sends Fergus a very special gift *(20) A Cure for What Ails You - Nathaniel goes to buy poison supplies for the Deep Roads and runs into someone from the past *(21) Swallowing Your Pride - Teagan enlists Nathaniel's help. Nathaniel agrees. *(21) A Summons - Nathaniel calls Cauthrien and the other wardens at Soldier's Peak to action *(21) Keep a Light On - Nathaniel writes Fergus about an upcoming trip to Highever *(22) I Don't Think So - Nathaniel visits Knight-Commander Benjamin and does him a favor *(22) Questions - Nathaniel and his sister talk *(23) Lies and Other Practicalities - Maya returns from Weisshaupt *(23) Boxed In - Maya aids Nathaniel in unpacking some boxes in his office *(24) A Plea - Nathaniel writes Aedan *(24) Day Casts Long Shadows - Maya meets Eunice and very much angers Nathaniel. *(27) Ready and Willing - Xander volunteers to join the Grey Wardens *(29) 50 Shades of Hey - Nathaniel returns to Highever *(30) Upsetting the Apple Cart - Nathaniel and Cauthrien touch base about Soldier's Peak and the Redcliffe mission *(30) If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em - Xander goes through his Joining Bloomingtide *(1) Baked - Bethany visits Nathaniel in Highever with a surprise *(3) Wild Boys - Fergus and Nathaniel pitch a tent *(5) A Second Homecoming - Mysaria joins the caravan to Redcliffe *(9) Walk of Shame - Adara runs into Nathaniel *(9) Poison Moon - Nathaniel runs into Maya while thinking about Fiona *(15) You Rang? - Teagan and Nathaniel discuss the darkspawn threat in Redcliffe *(15) Brotherhood of Sham - Alistair and Nathaniel talk the First Warden, darkspawn and tunics, oh my! *(16) Say a Prayer - The Grey Wardens head into the Deep Roads near Redcliffe Category:Canon Characters